


Too Hot, Hot Damn

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, NASCAR, Ryan Blaney - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Blaney comes home after a very hot and horrible weekend at the race track and realizes he forgot to pay his light bill. It's stupid really, but the stress of everything lately caused him to forget. It doesn't take him long to decide he's not staying here, but at his friends house. The thing is, his friend is out of town and his little sister who is no longer little entices Blaney so much so that he's willing to forget to pay the rest of his bills for another night like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot, Hot Damn

* * *

 

 

“Really?” I dropped my bags by my feet, flickering my light switch on and off.  I was so exhausted and frustrated from this past weekend that all I wanted to do was come home and relax for the evening… and now my light in the hallway won’t even come on.  

I shut the door behind me and stop dead in my tracks when I finally made it into my living room.  Heat engulfed me like a blanket, the stale air barely moving in my apartment.  I reached to turn on the tableside lamp, praying it would turn on and not confirm my fears.

Nothing.

I forgot to pay my electric bill.

“Blaney, you’re an idiot.”  I laughed at my dismay and pulled out my phone tweeting just that.

 

 

No power means no AC, no wifi, no food, and no TV.   Yeah, there’s no way I’m staying here tonight.  I sent a quick text to Carson, one of my long time friends explaining my idiocy and if I could crash at his place for the night.

_Dumbass. Nah bro, it’s cool.  I’m actually out of town tonight, but you know where the key is.  The wifi password is on the fridge… just don’t download too much porn._

_Ha! Thanks. I owe you!_

I quickly dumped my suitcase on my bed, worrying about the mess later and found some fresh clothes and got out of my apartment as fast as I could.

**

The drive to Carson’s place wasn’t too long, but I was slightly confused when I pulled up into the driveway to a house with all of their lights on and the front door unlocked.  Music flowed throughout the house, getting louder and louder by the time I made it to the back patio.

I pushed through the screen door to find the source of the music when I came to an abrupt hault.  There, floating in the pool was Carson’s sister, Chloe.  I haven’t seen her since she graduated high school and went off to college. Gone was the little girl that I knew, the baby fat melting into delicious curves with toned skin.

But that wasn’t the main reason why I stopped in my tracks, it was the fact that she was floating completely topless, and oblivious to the fact that I was gawking at her.   I shot a quick text off to Carson.  

_You failed to tell me that your sister is staying here._

_Shit. Sorry, totally forgot. I never see her anyways.  Just ignore her._

Yeah. Like that’s going to happen.

I groaned, rubbing my hands through my hair and pulling.  The heat and exhaustion finally catching up to me that I decided to just fuck it and get in the pool to cool off and relax.

Chloe laid on a huge raft, her sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose even though the sun went down hours ago.  Her mouth moved along to whatever Eric Church song the radio was blaring at this moment.

I walked to the poolside, stripped off my shirt and ditched my shoes along the way.  I didn’t care if I got my shorts wet, I honestly didn’t care about anything besides the way my breath caught in my throat when Chloe lowered her glasses and gave me a once over.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”  
“I could say the same for you.” She smiled slowly, bringing one of her hands up to allow water to drip down her fingertips onto her chest, like she was teasing me.  She was no longer the shy girl I knew, and that fact alone turned me on.  
“Does Carson have a habit of inviting his friends over when he’s not home?” I sat at the edge of the pool, dipping my feet in.  
“Does Carson know his sister likes to lay about topless?” I rebuttal. She licked her lips, her brown eyes gazing into mine with lust.

Shit.

I quickly jumped into the pool, the water immediately cooling me down, but so not helping the fact that my cock perked up with interest.

“What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Chloe’s hand brushed against my shoulder, dragging her fingernails against my skin and gave a light laugh.  A million images flashed before my eyes then, us intertwined in a heated kiss, my hands touching every inch of her sunkissed skin.

I pulled her raft into the middle of the pool, hanging onto it at the end by her feet. I reached forward and started to play with her ankle bracelet before confessing why I was truly here. “I needed a place to crash, I forgot to pay my light bill.” I laughed at how pathetic I sounded, placing my head on the raft, but turning so I could see her reaction.

She rolled her eyes, “big shot NASCAR driver doesn’t make enough money to pay his bills. What a joke.”  
“Think I’m a big shot?” I moved so I was now right beside her head.  She huffed, biting her lip and turning towards me, lowering her sunglasses. 

She didn’t say anything, her eyes staring into mine with an intense stare.  I didn’t miss how she licked her lips when she looked at mine, nor how her fingers dug into her bare skin.  I hesitantly lifted my hand, not sure what I was doing, but somehow the air shifted around us and I wanted nothing more to get closer.

She caught her hand with mine, gently placing it on her exposed breast, her hot skin feeling cool against mine. “I’ve always wanted you, Ry,” she confessed. “I’ve always imagined you touching me like this.” Chloe took my hand, dragging it down her stomach and stopping right at the top of her bikini bottoms, “and I want nothing more for you to do that to me right now.”

I closed my eyes at her words, not believing what I was hearing, but the low moan that escaped my lips told her I wanted this, and shit.  I slipped my hand under the soft fabric and was rewarded with a gasp as I found her little nub of pleasure. “Fuck,” I whispered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the side of her neck, “you’re so wet and ready for me.” Chloe arched her back off the raft at my words as I moved my fingers faster over her clit.

She opened her legs wider for me so I could slip a finger inside, curling until I found the spot that caused her mouth to open in a silent gasp.  I placed open mouth kisses down her neck, enclosing my mouth around her perked nipple, nibbling and sucking.  I sucked a dark mark below her breast as I rubbed her clit slowly with my thumb.  Her legs started to twitch, her hand finding their way into my hair and pulling. “Kiss me,” she breathed.  I leaned forward, placing my lips on hers when she let out a sinful moan, her orgasm filtering through her body.

I kissed her through it, my tongue searching hers out in desperation.  I was rewarded with so much more.  She pushed herself off the raft, immediately wrapping her legs around my waist and kissed me hard. My back hit the side of the pool, her hips rolling into mine and shit.  I was so hard. “Fuck me, Blaney.” She purred into my ear.  
“Chloe,” I moaned, throwing my head back at her words. She bit my neck, her hands falling to my waist and started to pull down my pants.

Her hands were around my cock, the pressure causing my eyes to close, my head falling to her shoulder.  Chloe pumped me a few times, kissing her way to my mouth and she wrapped her legs back around my waist.  

I easily guided her onto my cock, both of us moaning in unison as she slid slowly down to the base. “Fuck, you’re tight.” I managed to get out as she squeezed around me. She lifted herself up, bracing her hands on the side of the pool and slammed back down onto me, setting a fast place.  “Baby, you feel so good.” I moaned, kissing her softly, but biting her lower lip.

I quickly turned us around, her back hitting the side as I started to ram into her. I was so fucking close. Her pussy tight and warm against the coolness of the water every time I pulled out of her.  I leaned forward and bit her her nipple, the sudden roughness causing her to moan more loudly, which only made me go faster.

I could feel the familiar build of my orgasm build in the pit of my stomach, and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.  Chloe’s hands were in my hair, pulling and tugging, as she hugged me close to her, sucking hardly on my neck.  I wanted her to mark me, evidence that this night was real.  

“Ry,” she moaned, “right there.” Her head fell back as I picked up my pace, going as fast as I could. “Fuck.” Her hips began to get sloppier with each movement, and soon enough she stilled against me, my name falling from her lips in a loud moan. The sight of her in pure bliss was enough to send me over the edge.  I came quickly, biting back my moan against her skin.  

Chloe kissed me, nipping at my bottom lip before she started laughing. “Think you can forget to pay your heat bill in the winter? We have a hot tub.”  
I laughed and then groan, placing my forehead against hers. “You’re never going to let this down, are you?”  
“Only as long as you promise to fuck me like that again, then I’ll forget it even happened.” She pushed away from me, to climb out of the pool.  

She didn’t bother going for a towel and started to walk right into the house before she paused and gave me a shy smile. “You coming? Or do I need to take things into my own hands?”  I never jumped out of a pool so fast in my life.  

And for the record, I have no plans to pay that bill come December.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but I did. You are welcome. 
> 
> Originally posted on fanficnation.com under TwoCarTango22


End file.
